Truth Be Told
by Gift-Of-God
Summary: The Yu Yu Gang are older now and have kids. But the kids don't know that their demon. When their parents tell them after all these years. How will they take it and what is the reason that they told them now? Find out and review though please don't falme i
1. Characater Bio's

Character Bio These are the descriptions of all MY characters that I have made up and put in the story.  
  
Name: Brittaney Minamino (I know in my other fanfiction I had a character named Brittaney but, oh well)  
  
Who she is: She is Yusuke's half sister (related by their father) and Kurama's wife. She was and still is (of course, they're married) a friend of Kurama's when they were yokos, she "died" when a demon hunter tried to kill her and she took the body of a unborn child still inside of her mother (yes, just like Kurama I know). She is also one of the few people that Hiei can actually stand, they became friends when they first met (well, almost, he got to know her and THEN they became friends). She is also the Chosen One the one with unlimited powers and is the strongest thing in the universe (aside from God and well, you know what I'm getting at). No matter who longs ANYTHING lives she will still be the strongest even when she dies.  
  
Description: Long black wavy hair with red highlights and brownish red eyes.  
  
Demon Type: Half Fox Demon and half Angel of Faith  
  
Personality: She is very nice almost all of the time but when ANYTHING pisses her off, she will go completely psycho. She is very caring for everything and everyone and if something gets hurt or dies she can feel it and becomes upset. She is a person who always tries to look on the bright side of things. She comes up with witty and clever/smart-alecky comments. She has visions (not premonitions I don't believe in telling the future and kind of like Phoebe on 'Charmed' except NOT premonitions) of what someone is planning on doing or what is happening right as she gets the vision. Sometimes she can become connected with someone (evil or good) and see what they see and feel what they do. She sometimes gets a vision and somehow gets thrown into the air and lands against something.  
  
Name: Rage Jaganshi (Rage is an odd name I know but I like it)  
  
Who she is: She is Hiei's wife and Brittaney's best friend. Rage has some medical conditions that really make her weak sometimes and if she gets too nervous, she starts to panic and her breathing shortens and gets weak. Brittaney and Rage knew each other from when they were young and one day when they became older she came to visit Brittaney and she introduced her to everyone. Hiei started to sort of like Rage, they got along well and fell in love.  
  
Description: Black hair a little past her shoulders and light blue eyes.  
  
Demon Type: Half Fire Demon and half Fox Demon  
  
Personality: Rage is very nice and sweet to everyone except when she's mad. She can use Dragon of the Darkness Flame just like Hiei. She is shy and cares deeply for her friends and family. She doesn't smile too often but will once in a while.  
  
The Kids  
  
Name: Kyori Minamino  
  
Parents: Brittaney and Kurama  
  
Age: 14  
  
Description: Looks like her mother but if she were to use her powers her hair would turn, a misty white almost a light gray and so would her eyes (her whole eyes even the white part).  
  
Demon Type: Half Fox Demon and half Angel of Faith (the angel part of her took over another one fourth of her and that's how she is half demon and half angel). If she knew that she was half demon and half angel then she would know that she is the Master of Wind and Earth like her mother she is the most powerful person with wind and earth powers (aside from her mother) no matter who has those powers she still is stronger.  
  
Personality: She is a lot like her mother but she doesn't know that she's half demon or half angel. When someone gets hurt she can feel it too but doesn't know that is why. Kyori also has visions but she freaks out when she gets one and one time did get thrown into the air against something but that only happened once and she didn't tell anyone.  
  
Name: Akane Minamino  
  
Parents: Brittaney and Kurama  
  
Age: 14 (Kyori and Akane are not twins for some reason Brittaney's pregnancies only last 3 months and the child is born healthy and seemingly on term. So Brittaney's 3 months are like a human woman's 9 months. Kyori is older by 3 months.)  
  
Description: Long white angelic hair and violet eyes. If she were to use her powers, her hair would turn red and so would her eyes (even the white part).  
  
Demon Type: Half Fox Demon and half Angel of Faith, if she knew she would be Master of Fire.  
  
Personality: She is very outspoken and has a short temper. She is nice when she isn't mad at someone. She has a good heart and is sort of a punk. She is always trying to do the right thing but sometimes gets too caught up in trying to that she usually does the wrong thing.  
  
Name: Kuronue Minamino  
  
Parents: Brittaney and Kurama  
  
Age: 14 (Akane is his twin)  
  
Description: Red hair which he spikes up and red eyes. If he were to use his powers, his hair would turn blonde and his eyes would turn yellow (even the white part).  
  
Demon Type: Half Fox Demon and Half Angel of Faith, if he knew he would be the Master of Lightning.  
  
Personality: He is a jerk sometimes but has a good heart. He is popular and always has his own little horde of girls around him. He ignores Kyori and Akane and lets his friends make fun of them even though Kyori doesn't care Akane does. Is very over confident and is always eager to fight. He also likes Kylie but he will NEVER admit it to anyone because he doesn't think she likes him back.  
  
Name: Ray Jaganshi  
  
Parents: Rage and Hiei  
  
Age: 14  
  
Description: Looks exactly like Hiei.  
  
Demon Type: Three fourths Fire Demon and one fourth Fox Demon.  
  
Personality: His personality is a lot like Hiei's except he acts a little nicer then Hiei. He used to be friends with Kuronue (Kyori is his BEST friend) but then when he became popular he started being a jerk so he stopped being friends with him. He really likes Akane (as more then a friend) but only Kyori knows that he does.  
  
Name: Kylie Jaganshi  
  
Parents: Rage and Hiei  
  
Age: 13  
  
Description: Short black hair a little above her shoulders and black eyes.  
  
Demon Type: Three fourths Fire Demon and one fourth Fox Demon.  
  
Personality: Like her mothers but colder kind of like Hiei but she smiles more often. Her best friend is (surprisingly) Kuronue and it's not because she likes him (well, she does but that's not the only reason) she is the one person he will talk to and not be a jerk to. If he was mean to her Ray would probably tear him to shreds for being mean to his little sister.  
  
Name: Riku Urameshi  
  
Parents: Yusuke and Keiko  
  
Age: 14  
  
Description: Brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Demon Type: One fourth demon and three fourths human  
  
Personality: He is like his father but isn't over confident and  
always thinks before he  
does something. He also is very nice and sweet to everyone (so  
he is more like Keiko  
then Yusuke). His girlfriend is Kouryuu and they actually really  
like each other.  
  
Name: Sara Urameshi  
  
Parents: Yusuke and Keiko  
  
Age: 13  
  
Description: Long black hair and green eyes  
  
Demon Type: One fourth demon and three fourths human  
  
Personality: She is sweet and nice but has a short temper and is sarcastic almost all of the time. She jokes around a lot and is a person who will punch somebody if they look at her wrong (so she is more like Yusuke then Keiko).  
  
Name: Kouryuu Kuwabara  
  
Parents: Yukina and Kuwabara  
  
Age: 14  
  
Description: Looks like her mother.  
  
Demon Type: Half Ice Apparition and half human  
  
Personality: She is just like Yukina but gets mad more often and her boyfriend is Riku.  
  
Name: Kenji Kuwabara  
  
Parents: Yukina and Kuwabara  
  
Age: 14 (Kouryuu is his twin)  
  
Description: Green hair and red eyes (doesn't look like Kuwabara he is MUCH cuter)  
  
Demon Type: Half Ice Apparition and half human  
  
Personality: He is very protective over Kouryuu and very nice. Only when he's mad he will be a jerk. He never tries to impress anyone and sort of keeps to himself.  
  
Name: Ryan  
  
Parents: Koenma and Botan  
  
Age: 14  
  
Description: Blue hair and gray eyes  
  
Demon Type: He is like a full spirit and (if he knew, all he knows is that, his dad goes on 'business trips' and that is why he is gone most of the time) is Prince of the Spirit World.  
  
Personality: He is cheerful even though not as cheerful as Botan and is a kind of unemotional person but will smile once in a while. He likes Sana but no one knows that. He doesn't talk a lot and he is friends with Ray.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, so y'all know the characters now you can read the first chapter. 


	2. Life After Being A Spirit Detective

Author Note: Hey, my REAL first chapter and I hope y'all like it. Sorry, I just like to say y'all and I'm not even from Texas.  
  
Chapter One: Life After Being Spirit Detectives  
  
"Life ain't it just grand." Kyori said sarcastically to her brother and sister as she saw them in the hall. They walked downstairs and saw their mom and dad in the kitchen. Their mom was cooking breakfast and their dad had his arms around her waist kissing her neck.  
  
"Stop please I'm about to lose my appetite." Kuronue said making a look of disgust appear on his face and they sat at the table. Brittaney laughed and kissed her husband as he let her go.  
  
"Hey dad, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Akane asked as her mother handed her a plate.  
  
"No, I have today off. So get to say home with you all." Kurama said as he sat down with his coffee (Kyori, Akane, and Kuronue are all on Summer Vacation).  
  
"That's great dad but after breakfast I have to go to Ray's house we're going to see 'Matrix Revolutions'." Kyori said as she took a bite of her egg.  
  
"Haven't you seen that already?" Her mother asked as she sat next to Kurama.  
  
"Eight times." Kyori got up, went over to the sink, washed it, and put it away. "I really like that movie and so does Ray so we are going to see it again."  
  
"So you're not going to stay on your father's day off?" Brittaney asked looking at Kyori as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No, beside I would think that you and dad would want some.. (ahem).. Alone time." Kyori said as she kissed her dad on the cheek and smiled at her mother.  
  
"AAAHHH!! Please don't, my mind can't handle it." Kuronue said as he covered his ears. Kyori walked over to her brother and patted him on the head.  
  
"My dear, dear brother, don't act so immature. Just think if mom and dad didn't have 'alone time' me, you, and Akane wouldn't be here." She smiled as she rubbed his hair all around his head and messed his hair up more.  
  
"EEEWWW!! Don't let me think about it." Kuronue got up and went upstairs. Akane looked at her sister.  
  
"I'll go too if that's ok with you Kyori." Akane said as she got up and started to wash her plate.  
  
"Sure the more they merrier, well, only if Kuronue doesn't go."  
  
"Oh, Kyori be nice." Brittaney said as she laughed.  
  
"Ok, I will besides Kuronue is going with some of his friends to some restaurant. So you and dad can have 'alone time' so Akane and I are going to get dressed love ya bye." Kyori grabbed her sister's arm as she dragged her upstairs. Kurama shook his head and Brittaney got up to wash her plate.  
  
"Our kids are odd." Kurama said as he walked behind Brittaney and put his arms around her. "But maybe we could use some alone time." Kurama started to kiss up and down her neck.  
  
"I guess so," Brittaney said as she started giggling and turned off the water and turned around. "We could use it I guess." She smiled and kissed Kurama. She was backed up against the counter, Kurama had his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. They were kissing and he was about to lift her onto the counter when Kyori and Akane entered.  
  
"That is supposed to happen after we're gone." Kyori said as she and Akane headed for the back door. Brittaney started blushing and laid her head on Kurama's shoulder and Kurama was just laughing. "Kuronue left out of the front door so after we leave you can resume to what you were doing." They left and Akane waved good bye to her parents.  
  
"Well, praise God that we have such good kids." Brittaney said as she lifted her head and lightly brushed her lips against his and gently kissed him.  
  
"Yeah they are. I'm glad that they're ours." Kurama put his forehead on hers and kissed her.  
  
(At Ray's House)  
  
"Mother, is it ok if I go to see 'Matrix Revolutions' with Kyori?" Ray asked his mother as he ate his breakfast.  
  
"Of course, as long as your father thinks it's alright." Rage looked over at Hiei as he looked at her.  
  
"Hn, again?" Hiei looked at Ray.  
  
"Yes, we really like that movie." Ray said looking at his dad for approval.  
  
"Fine." Hiei just kept on eating and Ray got up and put his bowl in the sink.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed." Ray was about to walk out when his mother stopped him.  
  
"Tell your sister that she needs to get up." Rage looked at her son and he shook his head yes. Ray walked upstairs into his sister's room and went inside. "Hey, Kylie it's time to get up." He stood there and then a glass flew in the air and went towards him but he caught it before it hit him. "Nice try Kylie I caught it and mom told me to come and get you." Then Kylie groans as she gets up and walks to her brother and punches him in the arm.  
  
"Thanks Ray." Kylie said as she walked downstairs and Ray went to his room to change. Kylie went in the kitchen and sat in the chair next to her father and laid her head on the table.  
  
"Kylie are you hungry?" Rage asked her daughter as she got up and washed her plate. Kylie, still had her head on the table, shook her head no. "Your brother is going with Kyori to see 'Matrix Revolutions'."  
  
"That's nice." Kylie said still laying her head on the table. "Do you want me to go with him?"  
  
"Yes, because you probably are just going to go back to sleep when he leaves." Rage lifted her daughters head up. "Now get up and tell your brother that you're going with him." Kylie got up and headed for her brother's room. Hiei got up and put his plate in the sink and kissed his wife.  
  
"You ok you look sick." He put his hand on her cheek. "You feel warm."  
  
"I'm alright though I do feel a little sick but I'm ok." She smiled and kissed him as she turned around and headed into the living room. Kylie entered her brother's room and he had his pants on and pulled a black shirt out of his closet.  
  
"Hey, mom said that I have to go with you and Kyori to the movies." Kylie said as Ray put on his shirt.  
  
"Ok then go get dressed." Ray said to his sister as he put his shoes on and Kylie went to her room. She put on a black tank top and hip hugger blue jeans. Then her brother came in her room and they came downstairs and their mother was on the phone taking to Brittaney.  
  
"Well, I knew it would come sooner or later... Are you sure... So, we have to tell them... Ok so tonight, good well bye." Rage got off the phone and sighed.  
  
"Mother what's wrong?" Kylie said and Rage spun around and looked at her kids.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Then they heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Kyori you both had better get going." She lead her kids to the door and answered it, Kyori and Akane were at the door.  
  
"Hi, umm, Akane is going to come with us I hope that's ok." Kyori said and looked at Kylie.  
  
"Its fine being that I'm going too."  
  
"Ok you guys should go." She turned around as Ray and Kylie went outside. "I'll see you when you get back, bye." Ray and Kylie waved to their mother and left.  
  
(Later That Night)  
  
"Kyori, Akane, Kuronue we have to go to Koenma and Botan's house after dinner." Brittaney said to her kids while they were eating dinner.  
  
"Why mom?" Kyori asked as she took a drink of her soda.  
  
"We.umm.. have something we need to do." Brittaney said as she looked at Kurama a little nervous. After they were finished with dinner, they got in their car and drove to Koenma and Botan's house. When they got there Yusuke, Keiko, Riku and Sana were there. Kuwabara and Yukina were there with their kids: Kenji and Kouryuu, Hiei and Rage and their kids. And of course, Botan, Koenma and Ryan. When everyone got settled, Brittaney started talking. "We have something that we need to tell you guys." Brittaney said as she cleared her throat and looked at everyone then continued. "Kyori, Akane, Kuronue," She took a deep breath and looked at Kurama as he shook his head. "Your father is full fox demon and I am half fox demon and half angel." Kyori, Akane, and Kuronue starred at her wide eyed.  
  
"What then that would make us. three fourths demon and one fourth angel." Kyori looked at her mother and father.  
  
"Well, actually, you angel side took over one of your demon sides and you guys are actually half demon and half angel." Brittaney looked at her kids as they were breathing heavily. Then Rage looked at her kids.  
  
"I am half fox demon and half fire demon and Hiei is full fire demon." Ray and Kylie looked at their mother and father wide eyed also. Hence, they all told their kids that they were either demon or spirit. So all the kids were looking at the ground in utter shock.  
  
"Why did you all choose to tell us this now?" Kyori asked looking at her mother.  
  
"Because we have retired as spirit detectives and you guys have become the new ones."  
  
Author Note: We my first chapter, I hoped you all liked it. Please review I look forward into hearing what you all have to say. 


End file.
